1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flame throwers and, more specifically, to a flame holder attachment for aerosol containers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of flame throwers is well known in the art and usually comprises a pressurized source of flammable gas, liquid or powder. Upon activation of the flame thrower the flammable material discharges through a nozzle into the atmosphere where it is lit and burned. Typically, flame throwers are used for household purposes of burning weeds or the like.
It is known that many commercially available aerosol spray cans contain a flammable gas which can be ignited when exposed to a flame or spark. In fact, aerosol cans which have a combustible material often have a printed label to warn the user that using the aerosol cans in the vicinity of flames could be hazardous. The present invention is a flame thrower attachment for use with aerosol cans or the like that contain combustible materials. The present invention enables one to utilize the aerosol can as a small source of combustible material for a household flame thrower.